jagaaaaaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shintarou Jagasaki
Shintaro Jagasaki is the main protagonist of the Jagaaaaaan manga. He is a 27 year old man who works as a night patrol officer who, one day, was infected with a frenzied tadpole and became The Fractured Human Warrior "Jagaaaaaan", allowing him to obtain the ability to turn his right arm into the gun arm Jagan and meet his Partner, The Roving Owl Doku. Appearance Jagasaki is a man of average height, muscular build with short blue hair and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing his police uniform. When he starts transforming into his fractured human forms, Jagasaki remains the same in appearance, but with mutations stemming from his arm and spreading to the rest of his body. The transformed areas have a rough scaly appearance with veins that vary in color from blue to red to green and to pink. For more on Jagasaki's fractured human warrior forms, skip to Powers and Abilities. Personality Due to the circumstances surrounding his life, Jagasaki is a man that hides his feelings behind his smile. He is full of hatred towards society and people around him, fantasizing of killing people around him and fearing his boring future. However, inside, Jagasaki feels love, responsibility, and selflessness that sometimes clash with his hate, as shown when he states that he'll take his own life to save his dead girlfriend Yuriko Ishizaka. This, at first, causes him to be conflicted when he gained his power which is strengthened by his desire for justice and victory, or as he likes to put it "shooting em up". The more he transforms as the frenzied tadpole in his body matures however, the more sadistic and less empathetic he becomes, becoming a seeker of justice by killing fractured humans by any means necessary, seeing victory itself as the most righteous thing in the world, as in his fractured form he does not care about human casualties when he attempts to kill Shakuntani. Jagasaki seems to stop this sadistic behavior however when he changes back into his human form, which can be done through snorting duhnng-ball powder or seeing his junior officer Bell. History Past In fifth grade, Jagasaki saw his classmate Masahiko being made fun of for defecating himself, which angered him enough to fight all three of the bullies by himself, which nearly ended in his death as one of the bullies was going to hit him with a brick when he was down. Roughed up, but triumphant , this was what caused Jagasaki to want to become a police officer. Jagasaki met his girlfriend turned fractured human Yuriko Ishizaka at a social mixer. After finding a common interest in each other, they started dating ever since. Current Events Our introduction to Jagasaki shows him telling a group of three people to go home due to their commotion. After one of them insults him, Jagasaki fantasies about opening fire and killing the whole group, but instead chooses put on a fake smile and go along with it. After coming home from the police station and having sex with his girlfriend Yuriko, Jagasaki has an existential crisis about his "lame as fuck" future and then proceeds to fantasies about shooting everyone he's met. The next day Jagasaki goes to deal with a drunk causing a disturbance at Buppa Station. When Jagasaki talks to the drunk he thinks that he's a good person, causing the drunk to regain his purpose and run to a train to get to work, with Jagasaki following behind. Once on the train however, he spots not only an owl, but also a man, named Sasaoka, shouting at his subordinate. Wanting to keep the peace, Jagasaki asks the man if he could quiet down as he is disturbing the peace. This causes the man to go into a fit of rage and begins to, horrifically, mutate into Tension Running High! The Fractured Boss: Killbellow. Confused and shocked at the sudden transformation, Jagasaki stands still as the subordinates head is quadrisected by the creature's whip like tongue, causing the whole train to erupt into a panic to get away from the creature. Jagasaki's partner snaps him out of his shock by ordering him to shoot the creature and is then beheaded by the creature's tongue. With the creature behind him, Jagasaki turns to shoot the creature, only for it to slice off his right arm's index and middle finger. Thinking these moments are his last, Jagasaki's life flashes before his eyes, makes a finger gun and says "Shoot em up", causing a blast of energy to erupt and a bullet to come out of his wound and kill the creature. After realizing what just happened, Jagasaki looks at his arm, only to find that it's mutated into an actual finger gun. This fact is cut short when the owl he saw earlier begins talking to him. Powers and Abilities Jagan Due to the frenzied tadpole infecting him, Jagasaki is able to, at will, turn his right arm into a mutated gun which, when fired, shoots out a mutated and organic bullet and rockets (depending on the weapon). As the frenzied tadpole in him matures, Jagasaki becomes stronger but also more similar in sadisticness and a lack of empathy to full fractured humans, but can reverse the tadpoles maturity and turn back into his human form, which can be done through snorting duhnng-ball powder or seeing his junior officer Bell. Transformations First/Human Form Jagasaki's first form is his regular human form. This allows him to look like a completely normal police officer. Second Form Jagasaki's second form is where the actual transformations start. This form is the basis of the Jagan's transformations, which allows it to both form and transform into different versions of Jagan. This forms transformations end just below the shoulder and still allow Jagasaki full awareness and empathy. Jagasaki obtained this form when his right hands middle and index finger were sliced off by Sasaoka and decided to "Shoot em up" one last time, causing his power to activate for the first time and kill Sasaoka. Third Form Jagasaki's third form's transformations ends around the face and chest area and allow Jagasaki moderate awareness and empathy. In this form, Jagasaki's bullets become much more powerful, as they are able to pass through much stronger material, even being able to shoot through and explode the head of Kashikomarionette, who's head was around five times the size of Jagasaki's whole body. Jagasaki obtained this form during his fight with Reina Ikegami, when he was nearly bested, but found out he could change weapon types, changing Jagan into Sniper Jagan, killing Ikegami. Fourth/Fractured Form Jagasaki's fourth and most fractured form so far transforms most of his body with growths coming out of his back and allows him low awareness and empathy. Unlike the other forms, this form has the passive ability of giving Jagasaki increased strength, endurance, agility, regeneration, an eye patch with scope-like properties and the ability to use multiple Jagan forms at once. This form is so powerful that Jagasaki was nearly able to kill the highly regenerative and hard to kill Shakuntani but was unable to due to his need to save his junior officer Bell from the fractured beast. Jagasaki obtained this form when Shakuntani almost killed him by eating him ,which reminded of the time he was nearly killed by a bully and still won the fight. This memory caused Jagasaki to burst out of Shakuntani's mouth and change into his fractured form. Jagan Weapon Types Handgun Jagan Jagasaki's first transformation for jagan was it's handgun form. It transforms by conjoini his index and middle finger with a hole at the end of the conjoint mass, acting as the muzzle for the energy to shoot out of, causing it to resemble that of a handgun. Any living thing the bullet hits explodes into a mess of gore upon impact, making it a very powerful weapon. On anything non-living however, the bullet acts like any regular old projectile. If this form makes the arm act similarly to Jagasaki's gun, then comparing it to a 38. special revolver, it is most likely that it can reach up to around 868 meters, but without sights the maximum effective range 45 meters. Jagasaki obtained this form when his right hands middle and index finger were sliced off by Sasaoka and decided to "Shoot em up" one last time, causing his power to activate for the first time and kill sasaoka. Rocket Jagan Not much is known about this form, as it isn't used much and is mainly used for utility, but it is known that this form shoots a powerful beam of energy that can blast Jagasaki into the air by at least 10 meters. This form engulfs Jagasaki's entire hand and has a massive hole for the beam to exit out of. It is unknown what happens if this hits it's target, but it's most likely that they die. This form later returns when Jagasaki enters his fractured form and uses it to breach a hole through to the roof to fight in a more open area. Jagasaki obtained this form after he transformed without knowing and narrowly avoiding a lethal blow from Reina Ikegami by blasting himself out of a window. This was when he figured out he could change Jagan into different weapon types. Sniper Jagan Jagasaki's introduction to his third form was Jagan's sniper form. This form engulfs his entire hand (and arm if in his third form) and has an extended barrel, due to it's sniper properties. Unlike Jagasaki's other Jagan forms, this version has a scope which allows him to be more accurate against any fractured humans, like Reina Ikegami who ran as fast as a horse. If we compare this form to an M24 sniper rifle, then it's most likely that the bullets can reach 1000 meters, the maximum effective range however would be around 800 meters depending on how effective Sniper Jagan's sights are. Jagasaki obtained this form shortly after he shifted into his third form and found out he could use different weapons, using this information, he transformed his arm into Sniper Jagan to kill Reina Ikegami. Palm Jagan This form is very similar to Pistol Jagan, as it has the same power as the pistol form, but instead of the barrel being at the conjoint index and middle finger, it is on the palm. This form is seemingly only used for the purposes of escaping constriction. Jagasaki obtained this form when Chiharu Matsuyamachi trapped Jagasaki in his wooden tentacles, for the purpose of turning him into a tree to be recycled. Jagasaki, wanting to die on his own terms, turned his hand into Palm Jagan, shot through his wooden cage and was flung to a far away house roof by the blast, evading the outcome. Quad Rocket Jagan This weapon sprouted from Jagasaki in his fractured form. Unlike Rocket Jagan, Quad Rocket Jagan seems to actually be used as a weapon by Jagasaki and can fire 4 rockets at once at the inteded target. Jagasaki obtained this form during his fight with Shakuntani when he turned into his fractured form. Mini Gun Jagan This weapon sprouted from Jagasaki in his fractured form. Jagasaki seems to need to hold on to this weapon when he fires it it, most likely to reduce the recoil, and is the fastest firing weapon in Jagasaki's arsenal. Jagasaki obtained this form during his fight with Shakuntani when he turned into his fractured form. Revolver Jagan This weapon sprouted from Jagasaki in his fractured form. Jagaski was never shown using this weapon, so it can only be assumed that it function the same a revolver. Jagasaki obtained this form during his fight with Shakuntani when he turned into his fractured form. Winged Jagan One of the non weapon type forms of Jagan, Winged Jagan turns both of Jagasaki's arms into wings. This allows him to gain the extremely useful ability of flight, as this gives him the height and evasion advantage when fighting his enemies, as shown in Jagasaki's fight with Shakuntani when he could barely fight Jagasaki when in this form. Jagasaki obtained this form during his fight with Shakuntani after he turned into his fractured form and exited through the hole in the roof he made to fight Shakuntani in a more open area. Scope Jagan One of the non weapon type forms of Jagan, Scope Jagan sprouts a telescope like appendage sprout out of Jagasaki's right arm and allow him to look through it to zoom his sight in on something. Jagasaki seemingly first obtained the form after gaining Sniper Jagan and making it so that just the scope appears and not the whole gun. Tentacle Jagan The most imposing Jagan weapon so far, Tentacle Jagan causes Jagasaki's body to sprout tentacles from his back (for what reason is unknown) and turn his arm into a larger version of Sniper Jagan. This form seems to be one of the more powerful forms that Jagasaki can form. It is able to shoot possibly farther than Sniper Jagan and can even pierce the thick armor of Takkun's shield sword. Jagasaki obtained this form after being unable to use Jagan in the fight between Hiewa Happiness Heroes and Takkun. In response to this, Jagasaki found Bell and proceeded to hug her, realizing that she is is trigger, turning into Tentacle Jagan and destroyed Takkun's hand that was holding his cherished item. Trivia * Jagasaki is literally finger blasting his enemies to death. Category:Characters Category:Fractured Human